1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for card, and more particularly to a connector device for card, which is capable of accommodating IC cards used as storage media of personal computers or the like, or memory cards used in electronic devices such as digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as enlargement recording devices of electronic devices such as personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs) or digital cameras, connector devices for card have been used to write various information in or read that information from an IC (Integrated Circuit) cards with ICs embedded therein. As recording media of such conventional connector devices for card, small-sized cards such as PC cards or memory cards have been widely used.
The connector devices for card, which are capable of accommodating such small-sized cards, are configured to write required information in or read that information from the cards, but recently, various small-sized cards with different thicknesses or widths are being sold.
Referring to FIGS. 32 to 35 illustrating a conventional connector device for card in which a plurality of cards of different kinds can be inserted, the conventional connector device 50 for card is provided with a base substrate 56 formed with slots 53 and 55 into which a wide and thin card 51 and a narrow and thick card 52 can be inserted, respectively.
Upper and lower substrates 57 and 58 having a plurality of terminal members 59, 60 and 61 are fixedly arranged at the upper and lower sides of the base substrate 56, respectively. Any one of the plurality of terminal members 59, 60 and 61 remains contact with external contact portions 51a, 52a of cards 51 and 52 while applying an elastic force to the external contact portions.
In such a conventional connector device 50 for card, it is arranged that the wide and thin card 51 is guided to and mountable in the slot 53 and the narrow and thick card 52 is guided to and mountable in the slot 55.
[Patent Document]
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3079263
However, in the above-described conventional connector device 50 for card, in order to outwardly draw out the card 51 or the card 52 inserted into the slots 53 and 55, an operator has to grasp and pull an outwardly projected portion of the connector device 50 for card. Especially, there is a problem in that a small-size card is too difficult to draw out.